The New Story
The Attack “I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America…” a group of people said. Hean, Keoff, and the rest of the town where at their old school. The New School was ½ way complete, but they had also built a memorial in front of it. The Police and the FBI where still around the area, since Kanker led his attack on a school. The World had learned about it. There was even news of China Politicians discussing what they’d do if that happened to them. America had been sending gifts for over 3 months now. Three months. Hean was finally back to normal, and now was hanging with Keoff, shooting some Hoops usually every day. “And to the republic for which it stands, “ Kanker had been under watch for a long time. As they were saying this, Hean spotted the eyes of a girl. “Keoff… who’s that…” “Oh…hmm…I think her name is…Waroline. Yeah...Waroline. “ Hean looked at her red hair, her Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and smooth face. “Huh...” Hean replied. At that moment, she looked at him, smiled, and then looked again at the flag. “With liberty and justice for ...” Suddenly, the memorial suddenly exploded, sending marble across the area. A great panic shook the group, as a psychotic laugh went across the area. Out of nowhere, random people took out knifes and started to slash people in the throats. Many took out guns and shot people. Police moved around, shooting the people nearby. Hean saw a shooter about to kill Waroline, and ran towards her, he pushed her down seconds before the bullet missed, and then it hit an old lady, ironically the same old lady that called the Police about the attack 3 months ago. “Thank You.” Waroline said. “You’re welcome. “ Hean replied. He got up, and met up with Keoff. The Two of them started punching them to dead. Hean transformed into … “Super-Bird! “ He started to shoot the attackers with his laser eyes, as Keoff made a few clones, and proceeded to help people to safety. In an empty house, a man covered in black took out a rocket launcher. With a press of a button, a small rocket was released and hit the bottom of the flag pole. The pole lit on fire, and fell down. “Get the Mayor to Safety! Get the Mayor to Safety! “Cried out 1 of the Policemen. The Chief of the Highwood Police said, “FIRE!!!!!!” A group of 12 Policemen, along with other people who’d brought guns with them (in case they were attacked, since the mini-war had happened) fired. The Bullets rang, hitting the houses nearby. Quickly, 3 of the Policemen were shot in the head, and fell down. One of them ran out of bullets, then turned, punched one of the Police men, then took out two long swords and stabbed 3 people in the face. Hean saw, and quickly turned into Party-Animal, punching the officer. “Don’t know who I am Hean? “The fake officer said. Hean then thought of the Battle 3 months ago, and realized who he was. “Zarmos…” It was Zarmos, Kanker’s 2nd in Command. However, this time, he didn’t have his mask on. Hean never knew why he wore a mask. “Yes…this is a warning Hean. A Warning of my Rise.” Zarmos ran off, and as the police cops ran towards the houses, all of a sudden, they exploded, bursting into flames. “NOOO! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! NOT AGAIN!” The Chief shouted as he threw his hat on the ground. Hean reverted back to normal, and ran off with Keoff, and the clones. (Meanwhile) At a local Wal-Mart, a person in a grey sweater walked in. “Ah…Wal-Mart. “Kanker says. A bunch of his goons run into the store, and Kanker reveals a gun, and shoots a bullet into the air, freaking out everyone. As they panic, Kanker says, “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment!” His Goons then unleashed many of their bullets. Machine Guns killing children, and soon, at least 30 where dead. “Kill them all. You Boys… follow me. “Kanker said. The Group split in half. The 1st went off to kill people in the store. The Second followed Kanker. “Take anything you want. Money, Life, Food, Clothes, it doesn’t matter. But remember what we came here for. “Kanker told them. A goon found a 6 year child. “Mommy….” The Child was shot right after. The Other goons took carts, and pushed lots of food down. They also took some clothes, bottles of pop, and other things. Kanker meanwhile headed to the electronics, taking laptops, computers, Ipads (yes they were still around then), and many other things. Other goons helped him out. “Take it All! Before we Burn this place down. “ Kanker walked calmly, as he thought of the panic at the school. Hope you like my surprise Hean. ''He thought. His goons left the store, leaving dead bodies. He walked out, and smiled as the store exploded, burning the flowers, the bodies, and something else. He once came to a Wal-Mart, and found a book called ''Aliens: Secrets and Kidnapped. '' That was the day he realized his parents had been taken by Aliens. So as this place was being blown, it was a memory he could get rid of, he hoped. (Night Time – That same day) Keoff was laying in his room, thinking about his day. The explosion, the attack, everything. Hean opened his bedroom’s door, and then grabbed Keoff’s TV’s Remote. “Look at this!” Hean said. As the TV flickered on, a news reporter was talking. “Earlier Today, we had yet another attack from the vicious teenage terrorist known as Kanker. We have new information concerning that the FBI believe that he is not even from America, but rather German. Witnesses say that Kanker was there, others say that it was one of his minions. Either way, we are all in grave danger. “ The TV then got turned off, and Hean turned to Keoff. “An Attack! AN ATTACK! I had a feeling Kanker was alive. Now I know he is. “Hean shouted. “Why is he doing all of this? Just to kill you? “ “It’s weird… he’s got to be doing something...” “But what?” Keoff asked. Hean turned around, and bumped into Keoff’s desk. A pencil rolled across the desk to a map of the U.S, where the tip went to one city, where something was going on. That City was Chicago, Illinois. The Meeting In a Dark building, in Chicago, a bunch of Mob bosses sat down in chairs waiting for the TV to turn on. When it did, a man appeared. “Greetings from Tokyo, Japan. “ “Where is our money M’rac? “ “With me, in Tokyo. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured your money is safe.” “Ha…hah….ha….ha….ha…..ha…ha….” A voice rang. The Bosses moved their heads, and out of a door came Kanker. “And I thought my jokes were bad.” Kanker said. One of the Mob Bosses, with black hair said, “So, we have a job for you.” Kanker just sat there, looking every once in a while at a really grumpy boss. “See…we have a small problem we need you to handle. Someone’s been stealing our money. Or should I say something. Think you can handle it? “ Kanker just stood there and said. “May I have some water please? “. The boss with the attitude grabbed a small cup of water that was in the middle of the table, and gave it to Kanker. He took one quick slip and then, BAM! He takes the glass cup, slid the throat of another boss, then takes his gun and shoots 3 of the bosses one by one. By the end, 3 of the bosses and their guards are aiming their gun at them. “Hahahahaahah...hahahhahahah. I’m going to need something to wear, and a very big truck.” The Black headed Boss replies, saying, “Sure, anything else? “ “I'll gonna need some guys, not these guys because well they're kind of dead. HAHAHHhahahahahaha.” The one with the attitude, who had a name tag called Solomon, said, “Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off for killing my friends. “ “How about a magic trick?” He took out a pencil and stuck it upright into the table. “I'm gonna make this pencil disappear.” Solomon then motioned his thug to kill Kanker, but Kanker grabbed the guy’s arm, and forced the pencil into his eye, before taking a knife and stabbing him in the head. “Ta-daa! It’s ….it’s gone. “ They are stared at him like he was crazy. “Now I have a proposition for you. Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you... I mean, what happened? Did your eyeballs come out? Hmm? You see a guy like me...” “A freak…” Solomon said. “A Guy like me... Look, listen... I know why you choose to have your little, ahem, "group therapy" sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night: The Heroes. You see, Ben Tennyson in Bellwood has shown the world your true colors, unfortunately. Ben? He was only the beginning. And as for the, uh, television's so-called "plan" – Aliens and people like them have no jurisdiction. They'll find him, and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them, and... “ The Black Haired Boss, who identified himself as Lucius said, “What do you propose? “ “It’s simple. We, uh, kill them “ Everyone in the room, minus Solomon, his guards, and Kanker laughed. All of a sudden, a giant roar filled the building, bursting thru the door came the beast, the robotic animal from before. “Whoa. What is that thing?” Lucius asked. “My Pet. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite, most of the time. “ Kanker said as he petted the animal. An old boss said, “So what do you need us for? “ “Money, Men, Guns, the usual things. “ Kanker said. “You’ve killed multiple aliens and blew up a school. You have all of that. Also, if it's so simple, why haven't you done it already? Kanker replied, “Haven’t you watched Batman? The Joker says “If you're good at something, never do it for free.” Oh, and I want half. ” Lucius, along with the old boss shouted, “YOUR’RE CRAZY. “ “No, I'm not. No, I'm not. Look, if we don't deal with this now, pretty soon little, uh, Solomon here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma. “ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!” Solomon raged as he took out his gun. Kanker stood up, and opened up took off his sweater to reveal not only a black t-shirt but also a chain of hand grenades, as everyone stood up, and backed away. “Ah, ta ta ta… Let’s not “blow “this out of proportion.” “You think you can steal from us and just walk away?” “Yeah. Here’s my proof. “ As Kanker said those last words, the robotic beast ran up to Solomon, and as the cries of the boss went across the building, the attack was worse enough that no boss would watch it. “Well Gentlemen, be assured, your little …. Problem will be gone soon. And as for my issue, I’ll expect that half within the next 2 weeks. Or let’s say I might just blow this city away. “Kanker said. He walked out, holding on the only thing that wouldn’t blow the place to the sky, chuckling with his beast following him. Leaving the building, Kanker took out a phone and called Zarmos. “How’d it go?” Zarmos asked. “I killed a few. But they’ll give the half. “ “And the raid on Wal-Mart?” “Success. “ “So…. What will we do now?” Zarmos asked. “Simple. Hunt Hean down like a wild dog. “ “His Family? You’ll set that thing on his family? “Zarmos asked. Kanker smiled, and replied with one word, “Hunt. “ Randon Inc. and the Money The Next Day, Hean and Keoff were heading to the school to help clean up the attack, and work on the building when they passed by a café with a TV on it. They walked in, and watched the new reporter talking about the attack at the memorial yesterday. “Now, DO YOU SEE THIS? FOOTAGE OF THIS ALIEN SUDDENLY COMING WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THERE’S A MASSIVE PANIC!!!! And Look right there! See…see! It’s not even a real Alien! It’s a person! That’s the 3rd person we’ve had footage of who’s become an alien. Sure… Kevin Levin, who is currently on Parole for attacking the galactic police and Ben Tennyson, the hero and savior of the Universe a billion times, but what about this person? Ben is Good, Kevin is mixed, so WHAT IF THIS PERSON IS BAD!? What if Kanker is a lie? Do we really know what happened in that school? Is that Boy lying to us about this terrorist? What if he is the boy who is becoming Aliens? Maybe '''he' is the terrorist we’ve been looking for. I know I’ve said this a billion times on my first show, which is today, but I’m trying, to WAKE YOU FOOLS UP! HIGHWOOD, IF YOU’RE LISTENING, TELL ME THIS, WHO DO YOU TRUST? A KID? OR ME? When will we get answers for the real earthlings, like us? “He said. The Guy was called James Goodrick. He was this news reporter that just started. Yet already, he was trying to say Hean was the enemy, and Kanker was a lie. “Yeah…whatever James. “ Hean said. They were exiting out of the café when they saw Waroline again. “Hey…it’s Waroline. “ Hean said. “Yeah…so?” Keoff asked. “Nothing…. It’s just…umm…ahh…” “Oh Dude… oh my gosh! You like her? “ “I never said that! “ Hean shouted. A man in a suit accidently bumped into them, holding a suitcase. However, one packet of papers accidently fell, and touched the ground. The man then got into a car, and drove off. “Oh man… he forgot this. “ Hean said. Hean looked at it, and said, “These…these are papers from the bank. “ (In Keoff’s Dining Room) “Wow. If I am correct, this company, Randon Inc., it’s spending over 2 million dollars a day. That’s about 800 million dollars a year. What company spends that much on… weapons, nuclear waste, robotics, circuit boards, bags of bugs, etc.? What are they doing? “Keoff told Hean. “What? Let me see? “ He was right. Soon, Hean saw that Randon Inc. had been spending MASSAIVE AMOUNTS of money. “Something is going on… and I have a feeling it’s connected to Kanker. “ “How?” “How do you think Kanker got the bombs? Or the rockets? Or the other weapons? How do you think he’s still hasn’t been found? “ “You think Randon Inc. is helping Kanker? “ “It’d make sense. “ Keoff thought about it, and then nodded his head. “We need to head to Los Angeles. But how? “ “I think I have an idea. “ (2 Days Later…) Hean and Keoff got off of the bus, and looked at a tall skyscraper. “Randon Inc. We are here at last. “Hean said. “Do you feel bad about lying to your mom? “ Keoff asked. “Yeah….she thinks I’m going to a science fair with your dad. “ “So… here’s what where going to do. We’re going to sneak in the back. There is a door. Take the Elevator to Level 40, where the Police Guards are. Go in there, and get on their supercomputer. Find the information we need to prove Randon Inc. is working with Kanker, and sneak out. Simple enough, right?” “Yeah….Simple.” Keoff slowly said. Hean and Keoff went to the back of the Skyscraper, and opened a door, going into the building. Soon, after they passed a few doors, they found an elevator. “See, Part 1 done. “ Hean said with Confidence. However, something was going wrong. As they were heading the 40th floor, on that same floor, a guard was monitoring the building. Suddenly, he detected two people who didn’t have Security Passes, which could be sensed by little sensors that where across the building. “This is Sky Hawk. We have intruders, I repeat, we have intruders. “He said. Hean and Keoff where on the 30th floor when the elevator stopped, and when the doors opened, 3 guards with guns pointed at them appeared. “Freeze! “ “Oh man…” Keoff said. “Keoff… now would a good time for…” “Yeah…” Suddenly, Keoff punched on the guards, and created a few clones. “What the...Clones…” a guard said before he was hit in the stomach. Within 1 minute, they were “asleep “. “Let’s get out of here. “ They proceed to head to a room, as the sound of more guards came down the hall. Once the door was shut, they looked back, and realized, “Man…they are really not doing their job. “ Meanwhile, in a distant town in America, “With all of this money… I should be able to escape this planet and return home. “ He turned to the light, and revealed that he was a Tertamand. His Red Skin was covered in dirt, and the Tertamand started to look over his money again. “I don’t believe you will be leaving this warehouse at all. “ The Alien turned around, and saw Kanker. “You’ve been stealing the Mob’s Money. They want it back. “ “You’ve been killing off Aliens. I don’t like that. “ “Do you know? Let’s have a little….conversation…” The Nanochips and the Chandelier Back at Los Angles, Hean and Keoff were in awe. There was a white and glass lab. Multiple microscopes, lots of laptops, desktops, some weird laser things, tubes, and a weird container thing covered in something grey. “Whoa…why would they need all of these things… “Hean said. “What is that grey thing?” Keoff asked. “Wait a sec… those are….” All of a second, a bunch of sudden movements shook the container. The Lid was thrown into the air, and hit a table, making microscopes and laptops fall to the group. A bunch of grey objects appeared in the air, and launched themselves towards the heroes. “NANOCHIPS!!!!!!!!!!” Keoff shouted. The Nanochips started to chase the heroes out of the lab, and were vicious. “What are the Nanochips doing? I thought they were destroyed! “Hean said. “I don’t know. Randon is sooooo evil. “Keoff shouted. They ran down the hall, when one of the chips touched Hean’s neck. “Ahhh!” he shouted. Suddenly, he felt the nanochip go to a memory. The Memory of when Kanker and him fought. The Chip left his neck, and all of the chips went ahead of them, turning, forming into someone…. “Kanker…” Keoff said. Kanker appeared right in front of them. “OKAY…THAT’S IT! “ Hean transformed into …. “Flashdrive!” Flashdrive sent out electrical bolts, and injured Kanker, who ran towards Keoff, sending other Nanochips to attack. Hean saw what he had to do. The Hero send out wires from my hands, and grabbed on a pipe, and busted it. Out came lots of water. Lately he’d been testing out the watch. Now, he knew the perfect alien. He changed to a human, and became… “Super Shark! “He shouted with his 3 rows of teeth. As Keoff was about to be controlled, a bunch of doors busted open, along with some pipes, and a tornado of water came right at the Nanochips, especially the ones who appeared as Kanker. As Hean controlled the Water thru his fins, he yelled, “Electricity!!!!” Keoff took out his phone, and said, “I’ll miss you Phone. “ He threw it towards the water, and then…BOOM. All of the chips short-circuited and fell down. “Man… now we can get a …” A click of a gun was heard behind Hean, and he turned, seeing a guard. “ FREEZEEE!” he shouted. Many Miles away, in Nevada, there’s a house. All that can be heard is the wind, and an old TV. “So…. This is the house of the Royal Protector’s grandfather. This is going to be fun. “Said a voice. The Beast started running to the door, ready for a fight. “So……….” The guard started. Hean sent a little bit of water to his eyes, which blinded the guard. The Two went past him, and Hean returned to normal. “Sky Hawk, get backup. Backup!!!!” Hean transformed into Super-Bird, Keoff grabbed on, and Hean shot lasers to the floor, heading toward the bottom of the skyscraper. By the time they reached the 9th floor, Hean was tired. However, they came upon some glass. “THIS IS GOING TO HURT…” The Glass shattered, going to the lobby floor. Gunmen appeared and started to shot at them. They were forced to the left side of the building, where they went to the side. You could jump off of the 8th floor’s side, and land on the lobby. So yeah, it was cool. But not when you were being shot at. Hean reverted to Human, and the Forevtrix needed to recharge. “MAN! SERIOUSLY!” he yelled. “We need to find a way to get back to the 40th floor. “ Keoff said. BOOM BOOM BOOM! Smoke came from the bullets. “Hurry Up…Hurry Up…HURRY UP!” Hean shouted. He slammed his fist on the watch, and then with some static… transformed into … “Sneaky Snake! Finally! … Keoff, look! The chandelier. I’ll use my tail to grab to it, you grab my hands, and we’ll swing across to the other part of the floor, where the elevators are. “ “Why can’t we just walk to that side?” Keoff asked. “Because there’s a shooter on that side!” Hean shouted. Hean got up, turned around, and stretched his tail to the chandelier, holding on. Keoff grabbed Hean’s hands, and off the ground they went. BOOMBOOMBOOM BOOMBOOMBOOM BOOMBOOMBOOM! The guns went as 20 bullets went into the air, and yet, all missed. Hean thru Keoff to the other side, right on the shooter. The Shooter fell down, and Keoff grabbed the gun and thru it off the floor. “Now for me…” Hean said. Hean leaped to the floor, and they got to an elevator. “I think we’re good. “ Keoff said. Keoff and Hean reached the 40th floor, where they saw immediately a giant computer. “Okay…let’s just find the files. “ Hean took out a flashdrive. Just as he stuck it in, a hand came on his shoulder. It wasn’t Keoff’s. It was the CEO of Randon Inc. himself, Randon. Meeting the CEO Hean and Keoff where sitting in a very fancy office. They looked around, and saw Marble, Plasma TVs, and a lot of expensive stuff. Behind them, a door opened. Out came Randon, the CEO of Randon Inc. “So, why did you sneak in, and beat up my guards?” he asked. The Two Heroes remained Silent, upset that they had been caught. “Wait…wait 1 min… you two are the survivors from the Highwood Middle School disaster…yeah…” Randon started. “Yeah…” Hean said. “Hean, and Keoff… those are your names. Anyway, why would you do this? What did you want? “ “Uhhhh…” Hean said. Keoff immediately took out the bill, and gave it to Randon. “What’s this? Oh…” He got a grave look of Concern in his face. His eyes kept looking up and down the paper, and then put it somewhere below. Hean suspected it was the trashcan. “Okay…Look. You think I’m doing something I shouldn’t. Well I can explain this. You’ve seen the Nanochips I believe. “ “Yeah… so much fun. “ Hean said sarcastically. “Well I know there have been…issues. However, we are trying to change that. Our business is to help build a better society. We are making the Nanochips to help go into human bodies and heal our organs. We are still testing them. That explains the list. “ “What about the Nuclear Waste?” Keoff asked. “That…we are using to power our Nanochips. “ Hean and Keoff, even though they were suspicious, had no other evidence to use. Soon, they were taken outside, and forced to leave. “I guess they aren’t with Kanker. “ Hean said. “Yeah…. I guess not.” Meanwhile, in the office the heroes were in a few minutes before, Randon stared at the two via Security Cam. He took a lighter, and the bill, and lit it on fire, before putting it in the trashcan. Dark Days At the same time, the beast walked over to a body. The body of Hean’s Grandfather. It looked at his face, and smelled some blood. “At last…revenge…” His Arm grew as heavy as a steel bar, and he hit the old man. Again and Again. Claws digging into the old man’s skin. “Stop…..please…” he cried out. But he won’t stop. Cries of pain came out, and then the beast decided to be crueler. He grabbed the phone, made a call to Hean’s house, and continued the beating, as the phone recorded the event. One last scream was heard, and then, a chuckle, before hanging up. Meanwhile, it was around 4PM the same day. Hean had returned to Highwood and was walking alone. Then, out of a store came Waroline. “Hey. “ “Hey. “ “You…you were the one who saved me. “ “Yeah…” Hean proceeded to blush, and Waroline smiled right at him. “So…um, what’d you got?” Hean asked, as he noticed she had a bag in her hands. “Oh…some flowers for my brother. I’m sending them to New York. “ “Cool.” Some dude bumped into her, and she dropped the bag, flowers going everywhere. “Oh…” she started. “I’ll help you.” Hean said. He picked up the flowers, and then found a yellow one. One called a Waroline flower. “A Waroline flower. “ Hean said. “Yeah…” she said. They caught eyes for a moment, a sparkle in her eyes. Their mouths in awe, and then they stood up. “Here” Hean said as he gave her the flower. “Oh…..thanks. “ They stared at each other for a min., and then … “See ya…” Waroline said. “Yeah…see ya. “ Waroline turned around and walked away, as she smiled, having a thought in her head. Hean had a feeling that it was the same thought he had for her. Then, a phone rang. Hean got his cell phone and said, “Hello?” “Hean, where are you?” his mom panicked. “Back in Highwood, why?” “It’s your grandfather…something has happened.” Hean dropped his phone, and started to run. He transformed into Super-Bird and headed to Nevada. 'Narrator started talking: ' There is a time, when Shadows win. There is a time, when with all of Good, one villain wins. Fire trucks arrive at Burning Warehouse and find the dead body of the Tertamand, stabbed in the heart with a sword. And carved on him, the name KANKER. There is a time, where Deception wins over truth, and moves a chess piece of power in the board of destiny. Washington D.C, a Senator is walking with a suitcase when he is bitten by something. He bends down, comes back up with a different eye color, grabs his suitcase, and keeps walking. Sometimes, Evil must the battle, so Good can win the War. But in this bad, secrets may come out, and be revealed. walks into his house, and looks around, before someone grabs him and brings him into the shadows. Sometimes, the Hero must be pushed to the edge to learn the lesson. 'Narrator stops talking for now: ' London, in another universe, a boy walks into a room, expecting his friend. But, he isn’t there. “COLE? COLE???!!!” he shouts. 'Narrator starts talking again. ' And sometimes, bad things happen to people, so the better things can happen. 'Narrator stops talking for now: ' arrives in front of his grandfather’s house. The House is on fire, with tracks leaving the house. “Noooo…noooo….Grandpa!” 'Narrator starts talking again. ' cries, tears dropping to the ground. And sometimes, Fate must have horrible acts happen to bring heroes together. 'Narrator stops talking. ' “I’ll Kill You Kanker. I WILL KILL YOU KANKER!” To be continued in… HEAN 10, LOOK FOR YOU MANA! Characters *Hean *Keoff *Waroline *Kanker *Zarmos *Randon *James Goodrick *Kanker's Beast *Hean's Grandpa ( Deceased ) Videos and Images Randon Inc..png|Randon Inc. Waroline.jpg|Waroline Randon 1.jpg|Randon Hean 10 Memorial Fall - The New Story.png|The Memorial for all of the people who died in The Birth of Kanker ( Part 1 ) and The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 ) which is destroyed in this episode. Randon Inc. Bank Bill.png|The Bill Hean and Keoff find Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes Category:User:Sci100